


The sleep-over

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft and Sherlock are awesome, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sleepovers, why Mycroft dresses in suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Andrew and Rosie are having their first sleep over and Andrew is a bit nervous.





	The sleep-over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Mycroft's reasons for always dressing in suits.
> 
> Sherlock also saves the day and make Andrews father see things in a whole new light.

Andrew fiddle nervously with the strap on his bag. This was going to be his first sleep over ever.  
He had been looking forward to it for weeks, but now the day was here he was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive. What if something went wrong? 

He heard the phone and then his mother talking to someone, but he was to nervous to listen.  
Then she came in to his room. "Andrew, Sherlock and John have a case, so they can't be home for the sleep over, but Sherlock's brother Mycroft has offered to have the sleep over at his place instead. You meet him several times. Will that be ok with you?"

Andrew was actually a bit relieved. He liked Sherlock, he really did. Sherlock didn't think Andrew was wird. Well he did, but to him the wird part was a good thing. In his opinion it made Andrew interesting. 

But Sherlock was also quite loud, not that he shouted, at least not all the time. But just the way he threw himself into the sofa was overwhelming. Sometimes Andrew wondered why Rosie didn't seem affected. Doctor Watson didn't seem to mind either. He would just laugh or shake his head at Sherlock.

Mycroft was also a bit dramatic, even Andrew could see that, but in a more quiet way. His drama was in his suits, the umbrella and the way he could cut people down to size with a few well placed words.  
Andrew quite liked being with Mycroft. There was no tantrums or dramatic gestures, Mycroft would just give a pointed look before coldly stating his opinion in an extremely polite way. Often people didn't even realize he insulted them. 

"I will be fine with a sleepover at Mycroft's house." Andrew replied surprised by the fact that he was looking forward to it.

When the black car stopped in front of the house. Andrew ran out and waved at Rosie, who jumped out of the car and laughed at him. "Andrew, Mycroft told me he has a surprise for us!" She looked excited. 

Normally a surprise would make Andrew a bit nervous, he wasn't good sudden changes, but Mycroft knew Andrew and somehow he seemed to always know exactly what Andrew could handle.  
Sherlock was the same way. But unlike Mycroft he sometimes challenged Andrew. It didn't feel like being challenged though, because it seemed as though Sherlock just assumed that Andrew could handle it. Sherlock never made a fuss about the things Andrew needed extra time to accomplish. Normally Sherlock would be extremely impatient with people but he always let Andrew take his time and somehow Andrew alway ended up having fun. Like the time they had to use the bathroom in the park. It had been really scary the first time. It had been when he attended Rosie's birthday.

Daddy had taken him and Sherlock had come to because he also needed the bathroom. It was a unisex bathroom and they waited in line behind a lady who became cross with Andrew, when he fiddled and hummed. But Andrew couldn't helps it! He was just so nervous about using the public bathroom. The lady had become a bit irate and short-tempered, she had even mumbled something mean under her breath. 

Andrew was so embarrassed and the fiddling and humming had become even worse. The lady became even more annoyed and then she asked daddy to make Andrew stop. Daddy explained that Andrew couldn't help it. 

Now the lady looked vexed, but when she opened her mouth Sherlock tilted his head and in a bored tone asked her, how her ex-husband got on with his new girlfriend and if the woman's son enjoyed his new life after his father won custody? After that the lady ran of in a huff before even using the bathroom! 

"I don't think she likes me" Andrew said in a small voice. "Of course she doesn't, she thinks you are wired and odd" Sherlock scoffed.  
Andrews father straighten up and he looked positively murderous but before he could say anything Sherlock continued "She is a dull and unimaginative woman living a boring life. Andrew you can't expect someone so banal to appreciate your unique qualities and why are you even bothered about this tiresome woman?" He sounded confused.

"She is afraid of insects for gods sake!" How Sherlock knew that was anybody's guess, but Andrew didn't doubt he was right. Sherlock looked at Andrew and continued " In a few years you are going to be a leading expert in your field. People from all over the world will come to you for your opinion. She, however, will still be living her uninspiring and uneventful little life. So why would you care what that tedious and vapid woman thinks of you?" The last part was said with such conviction that Andrew believed Sherlock. He didn't have to worry about the woman, he was good enough and his life would be great.

Andrews farther looked as if someone had hit him with a hammer and then he said with awe in his tone "Sherlock I always thought the hype about you was exaggerated, but I was definitely wrong" Sherlock lifted one eyebrow and dryly replied "Of course you were wrong, I am always right!" Andrews farther shook his head "And so modest to"  
The rest of day was fantastic. Rosie and Andrew played and Andrew showed Rosie where she could find the most interesting insects. 

Later that night Andrew heard his parents talk. "I had my reservations about Sherlock, but I was clearly wrong" his father said. "That man might be the most arrogant and annoying person on the planet, but he is definitely good at making you see what is in front of you. I have waisted so much time on people who disliked Andrew, that I didn't even realize that they don't matter. My son is bloody fantastic and if they don't se that, then is really their loss isn't it?"  
His mothers laugh sounded bright and carefree and Andrew could hear her kissing his father. 

Now Mycroft came out of the car. Like alway he was dressed in a suit and had his umbrella with him. Mommy and daddy was a bit intimidated by him. But Andrew loved it when Mycroft was there. He could ask Mycroft about anything and Mycroft would know the answer. He was also very good at making Andrew think about things. 

One time Andrew had asked why Mycroft dressed the way he did. Mycroft had looked thoughtful and then he said "I tried dressing in what you refer to as normal clothes. But I, like yourself Andrew, have never been good with people and I found that when you are less inclined to participate in social interaction and you dress in everyday clothes, people tend to get aggravated. They see you as rude or odd and they get angry."

He took a deep breath and and continued "However when you dress like this and carry an umbrella, you are merely seen as eccentric and even more important: People expect you to be rather formal. So I started wearing suits and suddenly my behavior was appropriate instead of cold and off putting."

Andrew though about that a lot and decided that,he too, would dress in more formal clothes when he grew up. Probably not a three-piece suit, but perhaps slacks and shirts with a blazer maybe even a butterfly like Doctor Who! 

When the car drove away Andrew waved at his parents until he couldn't see them anymore. Then he turned to Rosie and Mycroft and smiled. This was going to be the best sleep over ever!!


End file.
